The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Mailboxes for single family homes are typically freestanding devices having an elongated pedestal upon which a container is mounted for receiving and storing mail. Each of these mailboxes are typically adorned with painted numbers which represent the address of the home to which it belongs. Such a feature is advantageous, as it allows guests and visitors to easily identify the correct property to which they are traveling.
Although these numbers work well in daylight to provide the address of the home, they are often difficult to see at night. Moreover, it is not uncommon for the address information to dramatically fade over time, thus making it virtually impossible to make out the address listed on the mailbox at night.
The present invention, directed to a mailbox with illuminated address information differs from the conventional art in a number of aspects. The manner by which will become more apparent in the description which follows, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.